It is already known to provide headlights, in particular of the elliptical type or with complex surfaces, which improve illumination of the road verge. Generally, this type of headlight includes a pivoting assembly consisting of an elliptical reflector, a light source, a mask and a convergent lens.
The offset beam is arranged to be combined with a regulation cruising headlight beam, or main beam.
The offset beam produced by the headlight described above is not satisfactory, because it does not change as a function of the steering angle. The benefit offered by the verge lighting headlight is comparable to a pocket torch beam which can be aimed to a greater or lesser extent in the direction of the verge of the road.
One drawback of this type of verge or offset beam is the presence of “holes” in the light on the road in front of the vehicle, that is to say less well lighted zones between the main beam and the verge beam, at offset angles above 25 degrees.
The large physical size of this type of headlight is a disadvantage because the volume swept by the pivoting assembly is very large.
In addition, the mechanical requirements relating to the headlight are substantial, given that there are many moving parts.
A large number of moving parts is also a source of difficulties for adjustment of the components in relation to each other, and for the inclusion of the headlight in an optical unit of the vehicle.
A further disadvantage is the cost of this type of headlight.